


and flirt with a stranger

by ambrosespellmanz



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrosespellmanz/pseuds/ambrosespellmanz





	and flirt with a stranger

Toni was beginning to regret coming.

New Years was usually spent at the Whyt Wyrm, passing a drink to Tall Boy and telling Byrdie to shut the hell up.

Jughead passes by her with a tight lipped smile and she remembers. She came because she was crashing at his place tonight and he dragged her over here.

Her bike needed a little bit of a fixing, so she was stuck here until her ride decided to call it a night.

She knew she should've just asked Fangs instead.

Now, she was surrounded by Northsiders and feeling even more out of place than before.

She pushes herself off the couch, using the arm of the chair then looks around for a quick escape.

The music was loud and she was starting to get a headache.

She steps through a big window and inhaled the night air.

A familiar smell passes her nose. Toni looks to her left to find she's not alone.

Her eyes rake over the strange girl shamelessly. 

“Fun party, huh?”

“Oh yeah,” the girl snorts, “the funnest.”

Dry humor, her favorite.

“You sharing? I'm Toni by the way.”

The girl passes her the with a slight tug at the end of her mouth, “I know who you are. Betty wanted everyone to know that you were coming, but to treat you any differently.”

Toni exhales the smoke with a laugh. “Of course she did. What's your name by the way?”

“Melody.” She winks, “nice to meet you.”

Toni blinks in surprise before a smirk takes over her face slowly, “Ditto. So, why aren't you inside enjoying the festivities?”

Melody shrugs, taking the joint back from the pink haired girl, “The same reason you aren’t.”

“I doubt that.” Toni steps closer to her, gazing upwards at the moon as she leans against the balcony, “These are your friends right?” 

Melody shakes her head, loose curls bouncing with the action, “Valerie is my friend. Archie and Veronica are okay, but that's about it.”

Toni has a feeling there's more to the story, but she's not going to push it.

“Why'd you come then?” 

“Because no one wants to be alone on New Years.”

Toni watches as Melody smushes the weed under heel to extinguish the fire then peeks back inside, “I think the countdown is starting.”

“Yeah?” Toni comes to stand beside the girl, placing a warm hand on her shoulder.

“Yeah.” Melody nods, watching the countdown on the TV. “5.”

“4.” Toni echoes, feeling a warm sensation spread through her.

“3.” Melody turns her face to the side.

“2,” Toni meets her gaze knowingly.

“1.”

Melody sweeps Toni’s hair out of her way while leaning in. Their noses bump against each as Toni returns the kiss. 

Melody grabbed Toni by the lapels of her jacket, pulling her away from the window where everyone could see them. Toni pushed her against the cool bricks, keeping her hand on Melody's hip. 

Melody is sure how long the kiss lasts. Toni has both hands on her waist now and Melody is still holding onto her jacket. It's a good kiss.

Warm and soft like Christmas cookies. Melody can detect a hint of strawberry chapstick as she pushes her tongue past Toni's soft lips. 

“Mel, I've been looking for you everywhere.”

Valerie stops short and the two girls jump apart.

“Not that I had to.” 

“You need something, Val?” Melody asks pointedly.

“I was coming to see if you were ready to go, but we can wait if you want.”

“I probably should be going back inside. Jughead might be going on a wild goose chase too.”

Toni flashes the both of them a smile before climbing back through the window.

“You got her number right?”

“I never got the chance.”

“Better luck next time?” Valerie offers.

“We'll see.”


End file.
